Optical lens are commonly used in cameras, camcorders, telescopes, microscopes and etc., which utilizes the refraction of light to focus an object on a focusing plane. However, there is a dispersion problem for lens refraction. That is, light with different colors have different frequencies and refraction ratios, which causes the profile of an object in an image to be purplish or bluish.
The main reason is that during video recording, under the premise that the contrast between multiple objects being photographed is larger, the junction between the high-light portions and the low-light portions occurs chromatism phenomenon such as color stain. Generally, edge lines with the abnormal colors occur in the chromatism phenomenon are usually purplish or bluish.
Therefore, there a need for providing an image processing method, an electronic device, an electronic device-readable storage medium and a program applied in an electronic device for solving such known deficiency.